Walking backwards
by MirageGrellicious
Summary: Basado en la película "El curioso caso de Benjamin Button" Deuteros ha nacido con una enfermedad extraña, con un cuerpo que rejuvenece en lugar de envejecer, destinándole así a vivir su vida de una manera distinta, viendo a sus seres queridos hacerse viejos, mientras él sólo puede ir en retroceso.


**Había tenido hace un buen tiempo la idea de escribir un fic como estos, y al recién haber visto de nuevo esta película, quise hacer una adaptación a una de mis parejas preferidas de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas. Espero que les agrade, y que sirva como una especie de pago por los fics que he dejado pendientes por tanto tiempo. En cualquier momento habrá continuación de aquellos que estén esperando. Agradecería, por supuesto, que me dejasen review para saber cuál de todos los fics pendientes les gustaría que recibiese primero una actualización. Este fanfiction será multichapter, me sería imposible hacerlo en two-shot, y aquellos que vieron esta maravillosa película lo sabrán a la perfección.**

**Pareja: Deuteros x Asmita [ Defmita ]**

**Género: Romance, Angst(?), Tragedia, Drama, AU, Yaoi, Lemon.**

**Disclaimer: Esta trama no me pertenece. _El curioso caso de Benjamin Button_ y sus personajes, pertenecen a F. Scott Fitzgerald, mientras que su adaptación cinematográfica, en la que se basa este fanfiction, pertenece por completo a David Fincher.**

* * *

La habitación se sentía fría, el blanco en las paredes y la lluvia en el exterior no dejaban simplemente que el clima fuese cálido dentro del lugar. El agua golpeaba la ventana con una fuerza tal que sería imposible ignorarla.

Y sobre una de las camas de esa habitación, en un hospital de Nueva Orleans, una anciana, quizás poco más de ochenta años encima, esperaba paciente el momento de su muerte.

Ya su cabello era escaso, y sus ojos azules se mostraban opacos debido a la edad, su vista desgastada a tal grado que ni siquiera anteojos podían devolvérsela. Parecía incluso estar ciega, no podía ver más que unas cuantas sombras, y para su desgracia, el rostro que tanto quería ver, había quedado vejado de su percepción.

—¿Shaka? ¿Qué haces…? —preguntó aquella mujer con cierta dificultad.

—Veo el viento, mamá…—musitó el nombrado, un muchacho bastante bien parecido, quien no dejaba de observar al exterior por la ventana, sentado en un sofá dipuesto junto a la cama donde yacía su madre—. Dicen que se acerca un huracán.

—Me siento como… un bote a la deriva.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, mamá? ¿Más medicina? El médico autorizó que se te diera toda la que necesites—el muchacho bien sabía que a su madre no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—Oh, cielo, ya no hay nada que hacer— una de las manos del muchacho tomó aquella de su madre, arrugada, claramente habiendo ya visto lo mejor de la vida—. Así son las cosas… Ya no puedo ni… abrir los ojos —musitó apenas la anciana, en medio de jadeos.

—Cuidado, señora Asmita, no es recomendable que se mueva, podría lastimarse.

Asmita Zavijah estaba ya en sus últimos momentos de vida, y precisamente por eso le era imposible estar inquieta, mucho más al estar ahí su hijo, cuidándole, aún con una amenaza de huracán afuera.

—Un… un amigo me dijo que no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de su madre—y la mano del muchacho ya se hallaba tomando la de su progenitora, la voz rota mientras buscaba una manera de continuar hablando.

—No, Shaka, no sigas…

—Mamá, yo sólo quiero… quiero decirte que te voy a extrañar demasiado—y cerró sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de su madre, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de ésta—. ¿Tienes miedo?

—No—respondió la mujer—, tengo curiosidad de qué es lo que pasará ahora—tomó aire, y como pudo, enfocó su vista en el joven que estaba ahí frente a ella—. Déjame contarte una historia.

Shaka se sentó, con mucho cuidado, en el lecho de su madre, y la observó con atención, esperando que hablase. De cualquier manera, en su estado, no podía negarle absolutamente nada.

—En 1918, abrieron la estación del tren—inició la anciana con la misma voz suave que la había caracterizado desde siempre—. Mi padre estuvo ahí cuando la inauguraron, dijo que hubo una banda de tuba…

Y Asmita trataba de recordar, cosa que no se le dificultaba, ni siquiera con su ya avanzada edad. Había presentado una salud envidiable desde siempre, una mujer bastante singular, sin duda. Shaka no dejaba de escucharle, curioso, ávido de conocer más de esa historia tan interesante que su madre había iniciado.

—…Contrataron al mejor relojero que había en todo el sur—continuó con una sonrisa—,y él fabricó ese glorioso reloj. Se llamaba Monsieur Gateou… Dégel Gateou—y una risa tenue se formó en sus labios. Shaka se sonreía con esos gestos, y acariciaba con premura la mano de su progenitora, que miraba incesante a la ventana—. Se casó con una criolla de la Parroquia, y tuvieron un hijo. El señor Gateou era completamente ciego.

El muchacho tuvo que buscar una posición más cómoda para escuchar el relato de su madre, cosa que no tardó en encontrar después de unos cuantos milisegundos.

—Cuando su hijo tuvo edad, se enlistó en el ejército, y le pidieron a Dios que lo mantuviera alejado de todo peligro; y por meses, Dégel solamente trabajó en ese reloj—la expresión de Asmita se ensombreció por un momento, y continuó con la historia—. Un día, recibieron una carta, y el señor Gateou, que estaba cansado, subió a dormir solo. Y su hijo volvió a casa—tomó un poco de aire, y elevó una mano a la mejilla de su vástago, acariciando la misma—. Lo sepultaron en el lote de la familia donde estaría con ellos cuando llegara su hora. Monsieur Dégel regresó a su reloj, y trabajó hasta terminarlo

—¿Qué ocurrió después? —preguntó Shaka cual si fuese un niño a quien le leyesen un cuento antes de dormir.

—No comas ansias—comentó la mujer entre suaves risas, continuando—. Fue una mañana muy memorable. Papá dijo que había gente a montones… e incluso Teddy Roosevelt asistió.

En la mente de Asmita, se formaba la escena siguiente del relato, mismo que narraba con ahínco a su hijo, y éste escuchaba atento la historia.

El reloj que había sido puesto en la estación, mostró una característica especial: Sus manecillas giraban en el sentido opuesto al debido.

Dégel Gateou, el creador de tal artefacto, se dedicó a presentarlo, a explicar la razón por la que había hecho que ese reloj avanzase en retroceso.

**_"Lo hice así para que los muertos de la guerra tal vez se levanten y vuelvan. A la granja, al trabajo, tengan hijos, y vidas largas y plenas. Tal vez así vuelva mi hijo. Lo siento si he ofendido a alguien, y ojalá les guste mi reloj."_**

—Nadie volvió a ver a Monsieur Dégel—continuó la anciana mirando a la ventana—.Muchos dicen que murió por la tristeza, y otros dicen que se hizo a la mar, y jamás regresó.

Shaka guardó silencio por largos momentos, y habló cuando la enfermera que atendía a su madre salió de la habitación, dejándolo a solas con ésta.

—Lamento haberte decepcionado—musitó de repente.

—No podrías decepcionarme—y Shaka entonces rió.

—Bueno, sé que no tengo mucho de qué presumir—susurró, ganándose así una sonrisa comprensiva de parte de la mujer. Ella señaló una pequeña maleta, y suspiró.

—Busca en mi maleta, hay un diario ahí—Shaka se levantó del lecho y se dirigió a la maleta que le había señalado su madre. Había ropa, fotografías, unas cuantas joyas que Asmita hubiese utilizado tan solo meses atrás, antes de que su edad la recluyese en el hospital, al borde de la muerte. Encontró el diario, y, una vez que el joven lo tuvo en sus manos, volvió a sentarse—. ¿Quieres leerlo para mi?

—¿Eso quieres que haga?

—Traté de leerlo muchas, demasiadas veces, pero jamás tuve el valor.

—Mamá, no creo que sea prudente hacerlo…

—Es para oír tu voz, hijo—y Asmita esbozó una muy tenue sonrisa—. Como no puedo verte muy bien ahora, prefiero escucharte.

—Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres—Shaka dirigió su mirada al diario en sus manos, y observó con cuidado las fotografías, analizándolas, sonriendo—. Tiene fecha, 1985, 4 de abril. Dice Nueva Orleans—Shaka tomó aire, y comenzó—. Ésta es mi última voluntad y testamento. No tengo mucho que dejar, realmente; pocas posesiones y ninguna fortuna. Me iré de este mundo del mismo modo que llegué: Solo y sin nada. Sólo tengo mi historia, y la escribiré ahora mientras tengo memoria… Mamá, ¿estás segura de esto? —interrumpió Shaka el inicio de algo que seguramente sería bastante largo.

—Sí, lo estoy, continua

Shaka suspiró, y continuó con la lectura.

—…Me llamo Deuteros… Deuteros Alzir…


End file.
